The Tempest
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Shuhei has met a woman who is a sheer force of nature. She is a human storm who gives him a night they will never forget. Originally intended to be a one-shot. Alternate Universe/Original Character
1. Introduction

The Human Storm

Introduction

Shuhei stared at the pristine white piece of paper lying on the table in front of him. It was just a simple piece of paper but it loomed menacingly in front of him. Write something. He picked up the pen, clicking it repeatedly and spastically from excessive apprehension that made him begin to sweat. Glancing up at the cop who cleared his throat in an overly loud, exaggerated manner, he slammed the pen down on the table. He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration because he did not know what to write for his statement. What happened? Hell if he knew. He wished someone could explain it to him.

"Just write down what took place last night," the burly, gruff detective with Muguruma on his plastic ID badge said. "You're only being charged with criminal mischief. So far no major charges have been brought against you."

"That's comforting," Shuhei shot back. "Where is she?"

"This mystery woman you claim is responsible for all of this? So far we haven't found your ghost. A detective is checking the mall security tapes now. Are you sure you don't know where she is, boy?" the big cop in the gray suit asked condescendingly.

"Trust me. If I knew, I would tell you," he replied, picking up the pen again. Would he? He was not sure if he really would tell the cop where she had gone, but unfortunately he was telling the truth and did not know.

Clicking the pen just once this time, he began to write:

_Last night at the Black Quill__,__ I met this girl. She had black hair with blue streaks through it. Her eyes were a dark gray color. She looked like an embodiment of the storm to come. Then she told me her name – Tempest. I should have known then that she was trouble. Here's my story. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Love_

_Just another four letter word._

_It can be hell to feel love._

_Sometimes it is easier not to give a damn._

_Some people think love is just shit._

_Others think the greatest expression of love is to fuck._

'Is he serious? What an asshole,' Tempest thought to herself as she stared at the poet. Her dark gray eyes followed the handsome black haired man with the tattooed face as he walked off of the stage after reciting his poem. She watched him slide into the booth with a redheaded woman and a blond guy. Pushing her long, blue streaked bangs out of her face, she lit another cigarette and waited. She was waiting for the other two people to leave then she would go over and talk to him. Although he seemed like a flirtatious jerk the way he stared at and pawed the blonde's girlfriend, he captivated her. Her stomach dropped to her knees and her heart raced as the other two people stood up to leave.

He was alone.

Now she had her chance to turn his world upside down.

Shuhei could not help but become aware of the woman as she slowly made her way toward him with a loose hipped walked that was bound to get any woman noticed. The fact that she looked like a Goth Raggedy Ann was pretty hard to ignore as well. Her hair was jet black like his but had thick electric blue colored streaks through the bangs that obscured her eyes. He was not sure how long her hair was because it was gathered on top of her head in a loose ponytail but that hung down to her neck. She was wearing a black corset top and a blue skirt that looked like a ballerina's tutu; it was the same shade of blue in her hair. He smiled as he amused himself with the thought that maybe she was a lost patron from the new Goth club downtown. He did like the high heels on her feet instead of the typical clunky, Frankenstein type shoes they usually wore. No stripped tights either. Nice. Maybe she was a stripper with an unusual fetish for all things pertaining to death. His mind wandered further about her wardrobe choices, going to what was underneath. If she was wearing panties, what would they look like? His grin broadened with the lecherous thought.

'What the hell is that goofy grin about?' Tempest wondered, watching his lips stretch into a thin line from the ridiculous smirk. He held the potential of being a lot of fun.

"Hi, I'm Tempest," she said, sliding into the seat next to him. She sat close enough to him that their thighs pressed together and she could see his eyes were as black as his hair. Tall, dark, and handsome in the most obvious sense of the phrase. Her fingers traced the sixty nine tattoo on his cheek while waiting for him to offer his name.

"I'm Shuhei," he said finally, gulping hard as her fingers slid over his cheek and down his neck.

Tempest smiled with amusement. She was making him uncomfortable. Good.

"Shuhei, would you like to go somewhere with me to be alone?"

"Sure."

* * *

"What in the hell are we doing here?" Shuhei asked, looking around apprehensively as she picked the lock on the back security entrance of the mall.

More importantly, what the hell was he doing here while she picked the lock? 'Just walk away,' he told himself. He grunted when she unexpectedly grabbed his head, pulling his lips tightly against hers. His hands went to her waist to hold her to his body while her tongue invaded his mouth and stroked his in a way that made him want to lick her like that in other places. It suddenly occurred to him why he was here and why he had not left.

"I live here," Tempest answered, opening the door and dragging him inside.

"You live here? What do you mean you live here?" he inquired, wrenching free of her surprisingly strong grip.

"I mean, I break into this place every night and eat and sleep here. It's my home. Otherwise I would have none. Ever heard of the Mise Rei?" She opened the last locker in the row to her right, pulling out a flashlight and a set of keys.

"The Mall Phantom? But that's just a rumor started by a bunch of freaked out rent-a-cops. Wait…is that you?" He shielded his eyes when she turned on the flashlight and blinded him with it.

"Of course it is." Seizing his hand, she pulled him down the hall.

"How have you avoided being caught? What about the cameras?" he questioned her, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"It's too dark in here at night for them to pick up any good pictures. It's mainly just flashes of light or random faint images that look like a specter. That's how the whole rumor started of it being a ghost," she explained, dragging him behind her.

Shuhei had no choice but to allow her to lead him because she had blinded him from the burst of bright light. He stumbled a bit because she was walking so fast. It amazed him how she could move so swiftly and gracefully in the high heeled shoes. When his eyes started to focus and things became clear he could see neon signs that were like beacons in the darkness. He saw glowing hot dogs and slices of pizza along with words spelled out in brightly colored tubes of light. The food court?

"I'm hungry. Are you? What do you want to eat? We can have pretty much anything," she chirped happily as if they were typical shoppers rather than uncommon criminals.

Shuhei came to the startling realization that he was now guilty by association despite the fact that he had not actually committed a crime. Not yet anyway. He followed her behind the counter and into the kitchen of the Italian food restaurant. Deciding he might as well enjoy himself, he pulled himself up onto the silver chef's table to watch her as she searched through the refrigerator. He smiled at her as she walked toward him to stand between his legs. Emitting a loud gasp when she dropped to her knees, he sighed with disappointment to see that she was merely retrieving plates from the shelf beneath him instead of having other things on her mind.

"How does lasagna sound? It's about the only leftovers I could find that can be microwaved easily," she told him, digging through the silverware bin to retrieve forks and knives.

Within minutes they were both sitting on top of the table eating huge portions of lasagna that she had cut and heated up for them. Tempest smiled at him as they ate in silence. She wondered what he must be thinking right now. She would be the first to admit that she was bizarre, unpredictable, and more than a little bit insane. A giggle escaped her before she could suppress it.

"What?" he asked, curious as to what the maniacal chuckle was about.

"Nothing," she mumbled around the mouth full of food.

It was something no doubt – something she had no intention of telling him. Shuhei was enthralled by her and could not seem to escape the attraction to her, although he knew he should. His reasons for sticking around despite committing at least a dozen misdemeanors so far were shallow and self-centered at best. He was curious about the woman first of all. Second, he could not stomach being spurned for a second time by a woman tonight – his fragile ego could not handle it. Third, and the most obvious motive, he was horny. He had already struck out with the cute little girlfriend of his bisexual friend Izuru. The woman seemed completely stuck on the man, and he questioned if she knew about his other tendencies. Oh, well. His dark eyes studied the unusual force of human nature sitting in front of him stuffing down the lasagna like a three hundred pound man who had not eaten in two days.

"Where to now?" he asked, after she had cleaned everything and replaced them.

"Let's see," she murmured, skipping over to the mall directory.

Decisions, decisions. Where do they want to play next? Play! The toy store.

"Come on!" Tempest exclaimed, taking him by the hand.

"How are we going to get in?" Shuhei asked, pulling on the metal grate that covered the entrance.

Tempest held up the keys shaking them. "It's better than having the keys to a city and opens a whole lot more doors," she quipped, shoving a key into the lock and pushing open the grate enough for them to walk through.

They played with the wind-up toys first. By the time they were done there were a menagerie of hopping chickens, meowing cats, mice with tails that spun, and all sorts of other critters littering the shelf and floor. They played with balls, bouncing them and then throwing them at each other. Shuhei had enough of that game when Tempest bounced a red dodge ball off of his head. They chased each other around the store with plastic bows that shot foam arrows. Working their way around the store, they indulged in being six years old again while laughing the whole way.

"What next?" Shuhei inquired expectantly still having the childlike mentality of their last adventure. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned at her hopefully.

Tempest smiled at him, pressing her hand to his cheek. She liked this childish innocence in him. For some weird reason it actually turned her on. Sliding her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes slightly to reach his lips. It sucks to be vertically challenged. Even in high heels she had to stand on her toes to reach him. She sighed as his big hands slid over the swell of her hips and around to cup her behind and pull her against him. It was tempting to give in because she wanted him too, but not yet. There was too much more fun to be had.

At the electronics store, Tempest turned on all of the radios and set them on the same music station. After flipping the power switch to the mirrored and multicolored disco balls, they had their own private dance club. Shuhei was content to watch her dance. His suspicions of her being a stripper were pretty much confirmed by the way she moved her body to the music.

"Dance with me!" she exclaimed with an exuberant giggle.

"I don't dance," he protested, staying rooted to his seat on a pile of electronic goods that were still in the boxes. However, he wanted to dance with her because she had an addictive energy about her that seemed to leave him helpless under her spell.

"Come on! With a body like yours? It's a shame to waste it. Come on," she repeated, holding out her arms like she wanted a hug instead of a dance. When he came close to her, she turned her back to him so he could hold the full length of her body to his. "Just follow me."

Damn. Shuhei had been following her all night and look where it led him. He willingly pressed his hands to the swell of her hips while she writhed against him a very sensual manner. Holding her tightly to him, he allowed his body to simply melt into hers and mirror her movements. She was right. It is a shame not to experience this. It was stimulating and seductive, sex with clothes on. He pressed his lips to her neck, feeling the slick sheen of sweat on her skin beneath his lips. His tongue snaked out to taste her.

"Salty and sweet," he murmured in her ear, feeling her trembling in his arms.

Tempest pulled away from him, turning off all of the items in the store. She was almost panting from the craving he had stirred up within her. But their night was not over. There was so much more to do and taste besides each other.

They roamed the mall and tested and played with anything and everything. Fulfilling every kid's dream to be locked in a candy store, they invaded it to shamelessly rip open packages to sample chocolate and candies of all kinds. On their way out, they took two of the lollipops as big around as golf balls.

"Hey, what flavor is yours?" Tempest asked while they both sucked on the large round suckers they had swiped.

"Peach," he answered, after popping it out of his mouth noisily.

"Hmmm," she murmured thoughtfully, twirling the vanilla one in her mouth. She pulled out the lollipop quickly, pressing her mouth to his before he could get his back into his mouth. Her tongue slid over his mixing the taste on their tongues into an enticing blend of peaches and cream. She sucked on his tongue gently feeling an ache of unbridled desire when he moaned.

"Tempest," Shuhei sighed, looking deeply into her eyes. For the first time, he noticed their color: a dark steel gray color that gleamed with an inner happiness. Whatever she was going through in life, she had not let it kill her spirit. "Is that you're real name?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "But it's what you'll know me as because that's what I am. I'm a violent storm that will sweep through your life and be gone tomorrow. Don't ask a whole lot of questions and you won't have a lot to answer for."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, looking into her eyes that had immediately turned sorrowful. "What if I want to see you again?"

"There's somewhere I want to take you," she said, gently holding his hand in hers as she slowly led him to a store.

"Fur coats? Tempest, what – " His words were cut off by a kiss before she unlocked the door for them to walk in.

Wordlessly, Tempest began to pull coats off of the rack and toss them carelessly onto the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. Once she believed she had a sufficiently cushy pile of overpriced cruelty, she lay down on them on her belly taking a long luxurious stretch like a lazy cat.

Shuhei gulped from shock and a surge of sexual excitement. His eyes stayed on her as she writhed around on the expensive makeshift bed she had made for them. He could see her panties now; a black ruffled pair. A lopsided libidinous grin tilted his lips as she raised her behind in the air as if to show them off to him along with her fabulous derrière. He never would have guessed that was hiding under the Goth exterior. Dropping to his knees behind her, he pressed his lower body against her behind to show her how much he wanted her.

Tempest gasped when she felt his hardness press against her without warning. Feeling a felt a stab of desire so strong it made her moan, she could barely to wait to have him. She pushed back against him, groaning when he held her hips and rubbed himself against her to stimulate her. Dropping down until she was flat on her belly, she rolled over to place a leg on either side of him. Her eyes met his as he stayed in the kneeling position between her legs, watching her silently as she unlaced her corset top.

"Oh, god," he gasped, when she opened it to reveal her breasts to him. He pulled off his t-shirt and hurriedly struggled out of his jeans as she shimmied out of her skirt and panties in front of him.

Tempest sat up and was eye level to his belly button. She grasped his hard member in her hand moving it to the side to keep it from poking her in the neck as it stood out long and rigid from his body. Her lips pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his belly button while her other hand moved over his well-defined abdominal muscles. She dotted his taut belly with kisses until he grunted with arousal and frustration, pushing her down onto the coats.

Shuhei pushed into her carefully, massaging her breasts as he slowly worked himself into her tight wet body. His lips covered a nipple while his tongue licked and teased the stiff projection bringing a moan from her. He lay his forehead on her chest as he moved his hips in an unhurried, rocking movement.

"Oh, Shuhei," she whispered, sliding her fingers through his short shaggy hair. He felt as good as he looked she concluded as he continued to rock against her, sending waves of pleasure through her that made her whole body tingle.

Shuhei brought his lips to hers, moving faster in long strokes inside of her. His hand slid down to her hip, encouraging her to thrust toward him and meet him half way. He moaned loudly with pleasure along with her when she implemented the mutually beneficial action.

"You're something amazing and wonderful," he spoke softly, meeting her amorous gaze.

"Please, just shut up and make me come," she implored him, pulling his lips down to hers. She kissed him to cover her cries of pleasure although it really did not matter how much noise they made.

Shuhei redoubled his efforts to fulfill her wish. He felt her lips against his neck before her teeth grazed him. It was just enough to nip the skin and excite him even further; a little nudge to give him a boost of thrusting power that suddenly made her yell his name and claw his back mercilessly. His climax was unleashed with a howl when her fingernail pierced the skin causing the stinging sensation of his flesh tearing to bounce off his nerve endings in addition to the mind numbing ecstasy. He dropped down next to her on the pile of plush furs, panting and sweating from his hard work. They both seemed greatly satisfied so it had paid off.

Tempest peppered his face with little kisses, tasting his briny sweat when she licked her lips. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him ardently as a thank you. He had given her an incredible night and she wanted to show her gratitude. Lying next to him, she stroked his chest and kissed him intermittently. After a few minutes had passed, she simply lay still next to him listening to his breathing. Closing her eyes, she listened as his breathing deepened and became steady from sleep. Tears sprang to her eyes when she pressed her hand to his heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, giving him one last kiss. "I'll never forget you. Forgive me."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey! Hey, buddy, wake up!"

Shuhei grunted and stirred. He rolled over with a grumble and attempted to find a more comfortable position so he could drop back off the sleep.

"HEY! Wake up, you pervert!"

"Ow!" he yelled, feeling a sharp pain in his side. Opening one eye, he looked up to see a man in a suit standing over him.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. You're under arrest," the man with short white hair and angry dark eyes informed him.

"I'M WHAT?"

* * *

"So that's it?" Detective Muguruma asked, staring at the dark haired young man after reading the four page written statement. He set it to the side, pulling another pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Yeah. That's it," Shuhei answered, staring at his hands.

"All right. Well, you're free to go. Even if we don't believe you, all you did was get into the mall and make a mess including those fur coats. You'll have to pay a fine in court. You'll have to pay those stores for anything you stole or broke. It will also be necessary to pay for the cleaning of those coats," the cop informed him, sliding the stack of paperwork over to him.

"Yeah. Okay," he agreed, signing the paperwork for his release. Cleaning? He remembered what they had done on those coats. "Couldn't you get a DNA sample off those coats and test it? Not only would that prove I was not there alone, but you might be able to find the identity of that woman."

"We don't need DNA for a case like this. Besides, it's really not that big of a deal. Just pay the hundred bucks and whatever else. Go on with your life," Muguruma encouraged him, grabbing the papers and walking away. He had paperwork to do.

Shuhei continued to sit for a long befuddled moment, thinking. Who was she? Why had she left him there alone? Where had she gone?

* * *

Tempest looked at herself in the mirror. There were no longer any blue streaks in her black hair because the shampoo had washed it away. Gone was the pale make up and excessive black eyeliner. Her eyes were just a plain, dull gray, the color of sadness. She was thinking of Shuhei; the handsome man she had left sleeping in the fur coats after their wild night. The sadness she felt surprised her because she was not supposed to feel anything but tired after last night.

"Maeko?" her father called on the other side of the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked, getting dressed to go out to a nightclub.

"Don't stay out late tonight," he requested.

"Okay." She could hear him on the other side of the door. There was more he wanted to say. She hoped he did not ask her about last night. She had done something very stupid last night. Not that breaking into the mall was the most intelligent thing to do, but she had done something far worse. She had fallen in love. Besides, she had made it a habit of breaking into the mall on a regular basis over two months ago. Her father would kill her if she ever got caught.

"Sweetheart, open the door please. I need to talk to you," he said, his voice sullen and low.

"Just a minute," she replied. She pulled on her old tattered bathrobe to hide the short red dress she was wearing. Pressing her hands down on her thighs to hold down the wide skirt, she opened the door hoping she did not look like a pink terrycloth cupcake.

He was upset. She had caught him with one hand raking through his white hair while his other massaged his forehead that was wrinkled with worry.

"Maeko, tell me the truth," he began and she held her breath. She knew what he was going to ask. "You don't know anything about that Mall Ghost or whatever they call it do you?"

"That silly Mise Rei thing?" she laughed hoping it did not sound as hollow in his ears as it did in hers.

"Yeah. That. This isn't some of your mischief is it?" he queried, his gray eyes that were like hers boring into her. "You're getting too old for this and so am I. I can't protect you any longer."

Maeko took a deep breath, steeling herself for the lie that she was about to tell her sweet daddy who loved her so much. "No. It's not me."

"Maeko Muguruma, you better not be lying to me."

* * *

Maeko sat in the corner of the club, smoking a cigarette and sipping slow gin fizzes. However, she wanted to get drunk fast. The music was so loud it felt as if it was vibrating her brain inside her skull. She was not here to dance; only to drink and fade into the background. She had no idea someone was watching her.

Shuhei stared at the woman in the corner. She was too pretty to be by herself, but he was not in the mood for company. Instead he was content with drinking his beer and staring at her. There was something familiar about her but he could not quite place her. She had long straight black hair and no real defining features. Her red dress drew attention to her but her attitude was an unmistakable air of 'leave me the hell alone.' With a sardonic grin twisting his face, he realized she must feel like he does. Well, they say misery loves company so he was about to test that theory. Finishing off his drink and stopping to order one more at the bar, he made his way through the gyrating crowd on the dance floor to her table tucked safely in the corner.

"Shit. It can't be" she muttered to herself when she saw Shuhei making his way to her table. She thought he spent all of his time at that Black Quill place. That was where he had been hanging out for the past four weeks she had frequented the club. It had become apparent early on that he was a heavy regular there and one of the more popular poets, especially with the ladies. After her one night stand with him, she needed to find a new haunt. Then she would repeat the process: hanging around until she finds a man there to have a literal whirlwind romance with before moving on to the next club, bar, or whatever. She impatiently stubbed out her cigarette, hurriedly lighting another one. Maybe that would turn him off and make him go away.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

Dammit. No such luck. "Suit yourself," she responded curtly without looking at him. She made sure to keep her long bangs pulled down over her eyes. Her eyes might be the one significant feature he would recognize.

"Would you like another drink? I'll buy you one," he offered, staring at her.

Had he grown suspicious and thought he recognized her?

"You can if you want. Just don't expect any paybacks on my back. You know what I mean?" she snapped, taking a long drag from the cigarette and blowing it in his face.

'Bitch. No wonder she's alone. She's about to be again,' he thought to himself.

"All right. Well, you've made it uncomfortably apparent how you really feel. Have fun being by yourself," he retorted, picking up his drink.

Without thinking, Maeko brushed the hair out of her face and struck her lighter to light another cigarette. The flame illuminated her face and glowed in her dark gray eyes. She froze when she saw his mouth drop open and his narrow black eyes widen in surprise.

"Tempest," he gasped, staring at her in disbelief. His glass clattered onto the table as it fell from his slack hand, spilling its contents but not breaking.

Releasing the lighter as it burnt her finger, Maeko pushed away from the table to avoid the tidal wave of beer headed her way. She slid off the stool, maneuvering around the table on the far side from him and immersed herself in the crowd on the dance floor in hopes of eluding her dark haired pursuer.

"Tempest!" Shuhei managed to bellow over the music and roar of the crowd.

Maeko pushed her way through, receiving many shouts of rude remarks. But she did not care. She had to get out of here. She would have a lot to answer for if he caught her. Her proverbial jig would be up, and she would be screwed in a very unpleasurable way. The door. Freedom. Almost there. She hit the push bar at a dead run releasing the door so she never had to slow down.

"Tempest! Stop or I'll stop you!" he yelled as if it were a warning.

"Let go!" she shrieked when his strong hand clamped onto her arm.

"Please, stop! I just want to talk to you!" he shouted, pulling her into his arms.

Maeko tried to push him away as his mouth covered hers in a wet, sloppy kiss due to his inebriated state and her struggling to free herself. She slapped his face when he moved back. A scream escaped her when he bear hugged her, holding her arms firmly to her sides. Her legs were immobilized by him pushing down on her so firmly she thought he was going to plant her in the ground.

"Please, talk to me," he begged, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"I have to leave. We could both get into a lot of trouble. You have to let me go," she said in an unnervingly composed and tranquil voice.

"No. I won't. I never thought I'd see you again," he responded, kissing her cheek and working his way to her lips.

"Shuhei, it was never supposed to be like this. We were supposed to have our fun and go our separate ways." She wondered what the hell was wrong with men. When you want them, they run like hell. If it's the woman that runs, well, she's the one who is meant for him and no else will do. This was why she avoided relationships. It was always bullshit of varying degrees with a constant 'the grass is always greener on the other side' mentality. The grass might be greener but it still has to be mowed.

"Tell me your real name, and I'll let you go."

"No. Let me go anyway or I'll scream."

"Oh? And just what will you do if the cops are called?" Shuhei challenged, gradually loosening his grip on her.

Damn. He had a point. Maeko straightened her dress when he released her from the bear hug. She gasped when he slipped his arms around her waist to embrace her, leaving her arms free to respond as she saw fit. It had made her heart stop beating to see him again. Her arms slid around his shoulders as her head nestled into the crook between his head and neck.

"Maeko. Maeko Muguruma is my name," she said, feeling him flinch in her arms.

"D-did you s-say your last name is M-Muguruma?" he stuttered, his eyes were as round and big as saucers.

"Yes, why?" she inquired apprehensively. "Oh, no. You got arrested and it was by my father."

"Yes," he answered, lowering his head. Anger suddenly welled within him and his head snapped up. Glaring at her, he demanded, "How could you just leave me there? Why did you leave me there to get arrested?"

"I thought you would wake up before people started arriving for work. Besides, I didn't want you to see me go," she explained, turning away from him. Digging for her keys in her purse, she started walking to get to her car.

"Can I see you again?" he called after her.

"You're seeing me right now. Enjoy it while you can," she responded without turning around.

"Can I take you home with me? I want to make love to you again!" A slow, lecherous grin spread across his face when she halted in her tracks.

Maeko turned around to look at him. "I'll follow you there."

* * *

After another fabulous lovemaking session with him, Maeko stood up to get dressed.

"Don't go," Shuhei requested, watching her intently as she pulled the dress over her head.

"I have to. My dad is expecting me home. I can't make him worry," she said, feeling like a sixteen year old again. Guilt consumed her because she knew she already gave him too many reasons to be worried.

"What's wrong with you?" His already narrow eyes were even narrower with irritation as he glared at her. He had never met anyone so stubborn. So why did he insist on continuing to pursue her?

"What?" She stopped, standing at the end of the bed with one shoe on and one shoe off.

"Why are you being so cold emotionally? Would it kill you to feel a little something?"

But she already did and that was what made her come here in the first place. Maeko knew she would be abusing herself and possibly him by coming here and having sex with him. She was right. How aggravating. She thought she had picked a self-centered, egotistical bastard. He had even said in his poem that there was nothing worthwhile about relationships but sex.

"You're so full of shit," she muttered, shaking her head and sliding on her other shoe.

"What?" he asked, wrapping the sheet around him as he got out of bed.

"Do you even believe any of that crap you write? Or is it just dramatic drivel for you to spout on stage?" she inquired, snatching her keys and purse from his nightstand. She looked up at him, silently shaking her head in disbelief. "You're just a sad desperate little man who won't admit what he really wants to himself or anyone else."

"I guess you would know all about that since you're the same way. You can lie to yourself all you want but I've seen something different in your eyes when you make love to me." He smiled when she visibly winced at the word love. "Can I take you out Friday night?"

Maeko sounded like a hissing snake when she released the long sigh of frustration. Damn. Of all the men she could have picked…


	4. Chapter 3

Kensei sipped the vodka in his glass, glancing at his watch: 12:34. He reminded himself she was not a little girl anymore, tamping down the anger and worry that was rising simultaneously. Besides, if she came home at all tonight that would be a victory. He knew he should not worry so much because she was a grown woman after all and was well within her rights to stay out as long as she pleased. However, he had slowly watched her self-destruct over the last few years, and it was wearing on him. Then there was her heart condition. He blamed his wife. It was her fault his daughter seemed hell bent on destroying herself. If she had not abandoned them…

Kensei nearly jumped out of the chair when he heard her car pull into the driveway. He grabbed the book on the table sitting beside him and pretended to read. Although he was, he did not want to appear to be an overprotective, excessively concerned father.

"He's awake," Maeko muttered to herself. She took a deep breath, laying her forehead on the steering wheel of her car. He worried too much. But then a lot of that was her fault.

1:07 read the green numbers on her car's radio. Turning off the vehicle, she got out to slowly tromp up the sidewalk. She hoped he did not lecture her tonight. Yes, she frequented bars too much. Yes, she drank too much. No, she had not gotten into any trouble. Not tonight at least.

"What are you still doing awake? Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" she asked, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Oh, I was catching up on some reading. I was so into this book I just was not paying attention to the time," he lied horribly, and he could tell she did not buy it. "I can sleep better knowing that you're home."

"That was the truth at least," she remarked, sitting down on the ottoman beside his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Today was one of the good days. I wasn't quite so tired."

"That's a good thing. Do you want me to go with your to your appointment tomorrow? I've got plenty of time so it won't be any big deal to take time off."

Maeko smiled at her father. She appreciated him wanting to be there but she preferred to go by herself. When she went alone, she could decide exactly how much of the truth about her condition she was willing to tell him.

"No. I'll be fine," she assured him, patting his hand. "Daddy, what would you say if I told you I met someone?"

"I'd say that's great, honey. But you'll have to tell him about your problem pretty quickly. It won't be fair to –"

"Yeah. I know."

That's why she always ran from relationships, figuratively and literally. Who wants to know right from the start that the relationship is doomed? What man wants the responsibility or hassle of a girlfriend who is always sick and will have more bad days than good? None. And that's why she preferred one night stands. She got to enjoy physical pleasure for just a little while. Sometimes she even allowed herself to pretend that the guys actually loved her. She smiled when she thought of Shuhei. Then she found this idiot who thinks he loves her. She knows how to change his mind quickly.

"I've got a date with him Friday night. I'll tell him then."

* * *

Maeko sat in her car after her check up at the doctor's office. She had received her antibiotics and pain medication. She had also been told that her heart had received more damage from her recent bout of drinking, smoking, staying up too late, and having too much physical activity, only a small part of which was sex. Shuhei was the first guy she had been with in six months and she had decided to play the proverbial field while she still could. Since she was going to die anyway, she might as well have fun. So much for those plans. She had fallen in love with the black haired poet who hated love nearly as much as she did. How ironic. However, she was certain he would never want to see her again after her confession on Friday night. She imagined it would not go over well to know that the woman he was interested in could die any given day. Sighing heavily with sadness, she had to admit she would not want to love a person like that either.

Maeko started the car and decided to go by the police station to see if her father wanted to go to lunch with her. She entered the station and immediately began receiving the looks she was accustomed to but hated. Most of her father's coworkers had known her all of her life. The expressions of pity that she could not stand met her fake but cheery smile. If they wanted to put on a show of false emotion, she could too. The other people were positively mystified by the odd, tense reactions of their coworkers so they avoided her. Then there was Shinji.

"Maeko!" he exclaimed, appearing beside her as if he had materialized out of thin air.

"Shinji," she groaned as he threw his arms around her for a crushing hug.

Shinji was her father's partner and was like a brother to her. He had just graduated from the academy and was a rookie in training with Kensei when all hell broke loose in his training officer's life. He and Kensei had developed a bond through the incident that even the Chief recognized so he made them partners. The young officer had spent so much time at their house that it was a long held belief that he would marry Maeko when she got older. There was only a five year age difference between them so it would have been completely plausible. However, the two of them had developed more of a sibling bond while he and her father had developed a parent/child bond. The whole dynamic would have been too weird for everyone involved.

"How are you feeling? Your dad said you were going to the doctor today," he said, keeping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to her father's office.

"I'm okay," she lied. She dreaded having to tell her father the truth. "It was just a regular checkup."

"I'm glad you're all right. You really should take better care of yourself," he admonished her in his usual brotherly fashion. "You shouldn't worry your father so much."

"Yes, thank you, I know," she snapped, already feeling guilty enough without him giving her a few more spoons full of condemnation to choke down.

"So what brings you here today?" he asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"My car," she answered with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, ha ha, you are a funny one. I've always loved your wonderful sense of humor," he shot back, kissing her on the cheek. "Gotta go. Believe it or not, I have work to do."

"I don't believe it," Kensei said as he stepped out of his office.

Maeko could not help but burst out laughing. She did not know if it was just good timing or if her father had chosen that moment to become a smart aleck, but it did not matter because either way it was hilarious.

Shinji's toothy grin was quickly replaced with a severe glower. He turned around and stalked off to who knows where, most likely the break room to eat his lunch.

"Hey, do you want to go to lunch?" Maeko inquired, giving her puzzled father a hug.

"How could I say no to that offer? Wanna go ask gloomy Gus over there?" he asked, hooking his thumb at the pouting Shinji who was staring at them from the hallway beside the break room door.

"Subtlety is not one of his better qualities is it?"

"Mmmm, definitely not. He's that irritating kind of lovable just like a real brother would be."

"All right. Well, let's make this a family outing."

Maeko waved the blonde over and they all went to lunch together. The question she was hoping to avoid came up during the conversation at lunch: what did the doctor say? Taking a deep breath, she glanced at both men who were staring at her expectantly. While focusing on her hands to avoid having to endure their crushed expressions, she divulged the horrible truth without leaving anything out. She heard her father's familiar sigh of frustration and she knew if she looked at him she would see one hand in his hair and the other on his forehead. Her eyes dared to glimpse at Shinji who offered her a sad smile and patted her on the shoulder.

Maeko had not seen the point in taking care of herself because she basically had been given an open ended death sentence. It could happen in five minutes or it could happen in fifty years. Her heart had been severely weakened and damaged by rheumatic fever she had suffered at the age of fifteen. Her mother, a strong believer in a holistic, natural approach to medicine, had attempted to treat Maeko's strep throat with herbal cures that did not work therefore causing rheumatic fever. By the time she was finally taken to a doctor, she had already developed rheumatic heart disease which had damaged the heart tissue irreparably. The damage would only get progressively worse if she dared to do anything except lie in bed. She believed it was her mother's guilt that had caused her to abandon her family, especially her sick and dying daughter.

For the first two years after the diagnosis, Maeko was bedridden. She was weak and tired as her heart struggled to pump the blood through her body. After gaining enough strength to leave the bed and graduate from high school, she decided she wanted to try college. When two semesters were completed, it had become too tiring and too much of a struggle to get to class or study. She quit because she realized she was wasting her time when she had no future ahead of her anyway. That was when she started self-destructing with the excuse that she had to experience life while she could. Her first goal was to lose her virginity which was easy enough since there are not many teenage boys that will turn down sex from anyone, especially a pretty girl. Sneaking out, staying out all night, shoplifting, underage drinking, and the like became a habit that nearly drove her father crazy and almost cost him his job in addition to his sanity. She figured if she was going down, she would go down in a so called blaze of glory. She realized too late that she had a very strange sense of what kind of activities could be deemed glorious. Watching her father now as he struggled to maintain his composure, she regretted every single deed that ever brought him shame or a sleepless night.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll take better care of myself. As a matter of fact, I'm a little tired. I think I'll go home and take a nap," she said, standing up and walking away from the table without another word.

"Maeko," Shinji called, following her out onto the sidewalk. He pulled her into his arms for a less painful but more heartfelt hug than the earlier one. "You know if you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk, you can call me."

"Yeah. I know. Hey, Shinji," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Take care of Daddy for me, will ya?"

"You know I will," he responded, opening her car door for her. He stood watching her departure until she was out of sight.

"What did she say?" Kensei inquired, walking up behind him.

"She's as worried about you as you are about her. I think she's finally growing up. I don't think she has the desire to destroy herself quickly anymore."

"No? That's good. That disease is taking care of it fast enough for her."

"There's not a possibility of a heart transplant or something?" Shinji asked, stubbing his toe at the sidewalk like a nervous child.

"No. This could be managed if she would only take care of herself. I don't know. Maybe she's right. She might as well enjoy life while she can," he muttered feeling completely helpless and almost hopeless. This part of parenting was dreadful; when your child is in mortal danger and there is nothing you can do to save them.


	5. Chapter 4

Maeko met Shuhei at the Italian restaurant where they had agreed to have dinner. She decided there was no reason for him to meet her father if he would not be sticking around beyond the first date. Besides, she did not look forward to her father's reaction when they did meet. It was also going to stir up a lot of questions she was not ready to answer yet. She sipped her red wine while waiting. Her doctor had given her full permission to indulge in the occasional glass of red wine because it actually had health benefits. If she must drink, and sometimes to deal with things she must, red wine would be the best choice of all the alcohol. No more tequila or vodka or gin or any of that. She sighed deeply. Being good was going to be harder than she thought. Her date walked in dressed in a tight red t-shirt and well-fitting jeans and she looked him over from head to toe quite pleased. Well, if he was game to being with her, certain physical activities would definitely be indulged in.

Shuhei smiled broadly when she stood up to greet him. She was wearing a low cut red silk shirt and a tight black skirt; she still looked so strange to him in 'regular' clothes after how she was dressed that first night. His fingers could not help but play over the delicate skin on the back of her exposed neck when he embraced her because her straight black hair was pulled up and twisted into a loose bun at the nape. He pulled on it teasingly when he kissed her briefly.

"You're gorgeous tonight," he complimented her, kissing her again before they sat down.

"Thank you. You look pretty inviting yourself," she returned, giving him a smile she wanted to appear genuine. She was nervous and dreaded telling him the truth. When should she say something?

"I already know what I want," he declared, running his fingers along the bottom of her jaw to lift her chin.

Maeko stared into his dark eyes feeling as if her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She was not sure if he was talking about dinner or her but either way it made her anxiety level blast through the roof. 'Dessert. I'll tell him over dessert. Maybe something sweet can keep the bitter truth from being so horrible,' she thought to herself as she lost herself in those black depthless eyes that had captured hers.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress piped up just as he was about to kiss her again. It was probably a good thing. This would have been much more than a peck on the lips.

They reluctantly gave their attention to the waitress instead of each other. After both ordering lasagna and she requested another glass of wine, Shuhei put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to his side. He was glad she had picked a booth to sit in so they could do this. She seemed very uptight and apprehensive about something.

"Are you all right?" he inquired, watching her as she hurriedly reached for her wine glass to finish it off.

'Where is the waitress with that damn wine,' she grumbled internally, avoiding the intense gaze of the man sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, giving him a smile that wavered.

"Well, you just seem like you don't want to be here," he said, taking her hand in his.

"No, it's not that," she sighed, not wanting to have this conversation already. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?" His grip on her hand tightened to painful proportions.

"What?" She stared him indignantly. "No! It's only been two weeks anyway. I wouldn't even know yet. I haven't had a chance to miss a – " Maeko halted herself abruptly when she saw him wince as if he did not want to hear the next word. "Anyway, I wish it could be something that simple."

"What? Simple?" he queried, his dark eyebrows drawing together.

"I can never have children anyway. It would strain my heart too much, and I'd most likely die before the pregnancy even came to term," she blurted, unable to stop herself. She rushed on since she had started despite the expression of gaping terror on his face. "I have something called Rheumatic Heart Disease. The main thing is my heart has been severely weakened to the point where I could die at virtually any time."

"Oh."

Maeko bit her lower lip and stared at her hands. She noted that he had not yet let her hand go, but instead was clasping it so tightly it tingled and his knuckles were white. Her fingers worked to free her aching hand from his painful grip while he sat silently staring straight ahead.

"Listen… let's just have a nice dinner together. Then we can go our separate ways. No big deal okay?"

"Why?" He turned his head to look at her. "Don't you want to see me again?"

"But I thought – "

"Yeah, well, think again," Shuhei snapped, grabbing her wine when the waitress sat it down. He ordered another one then proceeded to gulp down the whole glass. "I'm in love with you and I'll be with you as long as I can."

"Are you really in love with me or who you _think_ I am?" she questioned him, surprised when he pressed his wine flavored lips to hers.

"That's a part of you right? So yeah, I'm in love with _you_," he replied, holding her to his side.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Why would you purposely get involved with someone you know is going to die? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Are _you_ the one who's scared?" he asked, holding her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"Yeah," she admitted, closing her eyes before slowly reopening them. "Yes, I'm terrified."

Shuhei pulled her to him, pressing her head against his shoulder with his hand on the back of her head. "I am too."

The waitress arrived with her wine and their dinner, but they did not really notice as they both allowed the shocking news to settle in: the fact that she was dying and the revelation that he was willing to accept that and love her anyway.

* * *

"So when do I get to meet your father?" Shuhei asked as they sat on her front porch in the swing holding hands.

Maeko pushed off with her foot to set the swing in motion. She had brought him back to her house after dinner for just that purpose. Her line of reasoning was that she might as well get all the possible disastrous obstacles to their relationship out of the way quickly. Her father was due to be home at any time from his date. She wanted his date to be a total disaster because she did not like the woman from the moment she had set eyes on her. The woman had green hair and must be at least ten years younger than her father. She had joked with him based on her appearance he had made a date with one of the hookers at the station while she was under arrest. Needless to say, her father was less than pleased, especially since she had made the comment in front of the horrid woman.

"You do realize certain questions are going to come up when he sees you right? About incidents at the mall," she told him, stroking his arm with her fingertips.

"Hmmm," he murmured, smiling as he thought back on that night. "You're right. I hadn't thought about that. Your father is a really scary guy when he wants to be."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked, placing his arm over her legs after she brought them up onto the swing and folded them next to her. He liked how it made her lean harder against him.

"A little. Tonight was really difficult for me. I thought it was only fair that you should know right up front," she said, wrapping her arms around his as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"You're a brave woman," he said, turning to kiss her on the head.

"For telling you?"

"And for facing what you have to and still managing to be happy."

A car pulled into the driveway, ceasing their conversation. A very irritated Kensei got out of the car, slamming the door so hard they doubted if he would ever be able to open it again. He stomped up the sidewalk grumbling to himself.

"I've never been so violated in all my damn life," he muttered under his breath. Clumping heavily up the stairs to the porch, he saw his daughter sitting in the swing with a familiar black haired man. Recognition dawned on him and he dropped heavily into the wicker chair on the porch. _Him?_ He's the man his daughter is interested in? Making his usual motion of stress and exasperation with his hands, he avoided looking at the both of him.

"Uh oh," Maeko muttered under her breath.

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" Shuhei apprehensively inquired as he watched her father rub his forehead and nearly pull his hair out. "Uh oh."

"So tell me, and for god's sake don't lie again Maeko because I can draw a conclusion, how long have you been the mall ghost?" Kensei asked, keeping his eyes closed while he massaged his forehead to prevent a stress headache.

"Two months. It's because of me that the whole story was created. It's my fault Shuhei was left in the mall where you found him," she explained forthrightly, standing up from the swing. "I'll be right back with some beers."

"Oh, god," he groaned, rubbing his face. He turned his eyes to the stunned young man sitting in the swing. That expression reminded him of the one the boy had that morning he woke him up in the pile of furs. "Don't worry, boy, I won't kill you. If anything I feel sorry for you."

Shuhei released his breathe in a loud gush, relaxing a bit. "Feel sorry for me? Why?"

"That girl right there is a handful. Are you sure you want to pursue this? She told you about her heart condition right?"

"Yes, sir. She did."

"And you decided to stick around anyway?"

"Yes, sir."

"Despite her leaving you to be arrested after your adventure at the mall? You still want to be with her?" Kensei asked, barely able to keep the grin of amusement from his face when the young man's face began to take on a distinct 'deer caught in the headlights' appearance.

"Yes, sir," Shuhei answered politely yet with determination.

Kensei snorted with disbelief at the man's resolve to be with his daughter. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head to relax. Looking over at the man determined to date his daughter, he proclaimed, "Son, you're a dumbass."

"I've been told that before," he responded frankly.

Both men erupted into nervous laughter that turned into a whole hearted chuckle shared between them. Maeko returned with the beers, handing one to each man. She had brought a glass of water for herself. She returned to her place by Shuhei, relieved to see that her father was actually smiling.

"So how did your date go, Dad?" she asked, jumping when he swung his gaze toward her with a fierce look on his face.

"It was horrible! That woman was a touchy feely nightmare. She wouldn't keep her hands off of me. Damn, nympho," he griped, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, feeling her face heat with embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, please, don't forget how I caught your boyfriend the next morning after your little mall escapade. I might need therapy after that," he teased, hiding his smile by drinking more of his beer.

Shuhei emitted a loud snorting noise in a failed attempt to hide his amused chuckled. He liked her father. The man was not so scary when he was not in full 'police mode.' He barely noticed Maeko laying her head back down on his shoulder as he continued his conversation with her father.

"She's asleep," Kensei noted about thirty minutes later when they finally hit a lag in their discussion.

"Can I take her to her room or would you rather do it?" Shuhei inquired, feeling very uneasy as the big man stared at him.

"You go ahead and do it. You're young and strong and I'm old and tired. That girl has nearly worn me out," he said, getting up to hold open the door.

Shuhei carefully gathered the sleeping woman into his arms. He waited in the foyer for her father to come in and show him to her room. He followed him up the stairs and to the first door on the left.

"I'll wait downstairs while you get her settled in," her father told him, giving him a stern look.

Shuhei nodded then lay her down on the bed. He unfolded the blanket from the foot of the bed to cover her. After giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, he stood to exit the room. While walking by her chest of drawers he noticed the framed picture of a pretty woman that looked like her but in twenty years. Her mother. He reached out to touch the picture hopeful that by some miracle he could see what Maeko looks like in twenty years. With one last swift glance at her from the door, he left the room.

Just like he had said, her father was waiting for him by the front door. The man shook hands with him and clapped him on the back as he was walking him out of the door.

"I doubt you fully understand what you're getting into here, and I don't want you to regret your decision. I love my daughter, but she can be a nightmare to deal with," Kensei said with earnestness as he looked at Shuhei.

"I love your daughter," Shuhei told him with resolve.

"We'll see."


	6. Chapter 5

Shuhei stopped by her house on the way home from work the next day. He had a gift for her. He pushed the doorbell and waited. Switching from foot to foot anxiously, he held the box tightly in his hands.

"Who could that be?" Maeko muttered to herself, putting down the knife from where she was chopping onions. She was busy getting dinner prepared. Wiping her hands on her apron, she hurried to the front door as the bell sounded again. "I'm coming!"

Shuhei was so startled when she violently jerked open the door he almost dropped the box. "Here!" he exclaimed, shoving it toward her.

Maeko could not help but smile because he reminded her of a nervous little boy giving his crush a present. She took the gift without a word and closed the door in his face.

"Hey! Aren't you happy to see me?" he yelled, banging on the door. He relaxed and smiled when she opened the door with a mischievous grin on her face and grabbed him by his tie to drag him into the house.

"I'm just kidding, you silly. Of course I'm happy to see you," she said, backing up to look him over carefully. Damn, he looked good in a business suit. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and striped tie. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"Uh…um…well, I work in an office,"he answered nervously, straightening his tie.

"Huh," she snorted, scrutinizing him carefully. "I never would have guessed." She studied his face after noticing that the tattoo was gone. Reaching out, she touched his cheek and felt a slightly oily substance on his skin. "You're wearing make-up?"

Shuhei scratched the back of his head with embarrassment, staring at the hardwood floor. "Well, I have to cover up the tattoo because it's not professional."

"Depends on your profession, doesn't it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Maeko," he mumbled, a rosy tint gracing his tanned cheeks. "Well, as a paper pusher, it just doesn't complete the look."

"But if you were a stripper – "

"I'm not."

"You missed your calling."

"Will you open the present?" he snapped to change the subject.

Maeko lifted the gold lid from the brown box to see an assortment of fancy chocolates. Her mouth began to water as she stared at all of the prettily decorated pieces of dark chocolate. He had remembered that the dark chocolates were her favorite from their little candy store raid from the mall rampage. She lifted the chocolate in the middle and put it in her mouth. A silver heart attached to a chain lay in the brown paper.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," she gasped, staring at it.

"Just like you," he said, taking it out of the candy wrapper. He walked behind her to put the necklace on her. A smile touched his lips when he felt her flinch as he gathered her long hair and pushed it over her shoulder.

Goose bumps rose on Maeko's skin when the delicate silver heart touched her chest. Her body tingled all over with excitement as he secured the necklace then kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm giving you my heart," he murmured, turning her to face him. He took the box from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"That's so cheesy," she giggled uneasily as he put his hands on her neck with his thumbs on her jaw.

"I know, but I mean it," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Maeko sighed and melted into his arms. She pulled on his tie to loosen it up and eventually unknot it while he kissed her and made her want him. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Maeko," he mumbled against her lips. "Your dad?"

"Oh, yeah," she pulled away from his lips, grabbing his hand that rested on her hip. She pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt to check his watch. "We have an hour and a half. Let's go."

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when she practically dragged him behind her to the stairs. "Are you sure we should do this? Will it put undue stress on your heart?"

"Yes we should do this. You be on top and do all of the work then. I'll just lay back and moan your name," she said, pushing open her bedroom door.

"Mmm, okay," he responded, it sounded like a good plan to him. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the chair in the corner.

Maeko ran her hands over his muscular chest while he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. Her fingers slid over each well-defined abdominal muscle. Oh, yes, this man had definitely picked the wrong career. The life span of a stripper's career was short, but he could have made enough money to retire at thirty-five when it was over. Sighing deeply, she already knew all too well that some things are short lived. That is why she had to make the best of life while here. Her attention snapped back to him when he pulled her t-shirt over her head. She was drawn into his arms and kissed senseless while he unhooked her bra and threw it who knows where. When they were finally on the bed and he was making love to her, she was doing exactly what she said she would do: moaning his name long and loud while he drove her crazy with pleasure being the dominant on top.

"Will you stay for dinner?" she asked when he collapsed beside her in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. He rolled onto his back, panting for air. Maybe it was his heart that was in danger of being overtaxed here.

* * *

Everyday Shuhei stopped by her house to bring her a gift; chocolates, stuffed animals, flowers, books, poems, anything that would show her he was thinking about her. Sometimes he stayed for dinner and other nights they went out. He made sure to steer clear of bars and dance clubs because her father had warned him about that. She began to grow restless so he took her away for the weekend to a beachside retreat.

"You know, we could have just stayed at home and done the same thing there," Maeko pointed out as he lay beside her after ravaging her body with passion.

"A change of scenery never hurts. It was always my room or your room."

"Or the bathroom. Or the floor. Or the couch…"

"Okay, okay I get the point," he laughed, tickling her side. "You know I love you right? It's not about just the sex."

"Yeah. I know," she responded, stroking his chest lightly with her fingertips.

"Hey, did you see that little amusement park as we were coming into town?" he asked, propping up on his elbow to look at her.

"Yeah. You want to go?" she inquired, looking into his dark eyes that were shiny with excitement. Yeah. He wanted to go.

* * *

"Oh, god, I think I'm gonna be sick," Maeko moaned as she staggered down the rickety stairs from the ride.

"It's your fault. Next time don't eat two corndogs, cotton candy, a funnel cake, and drink a large soda before going on a ride," he nagged good naturedly watching her turn green.

"Oh, god," she whined, rushing to a hiding place behind the ride to lose everything he had just named off.

"Little piggy, that will teach you," he laughed, grabbing her hair and holding it out of the way while she continued to rid her body of the abundance of food.

"It's not funny," she cried, snatching the handkerchief out of his hand to wipe her mouth. She thought only old people carried these around but she was thankful he had it.

"Oh, yes it is," he chuckled meanly, hugging her briefly. "Come on. Let's go get you something to settle your stomach."

Maeko sat at one of the picnic tables randomly placed around the park while he waited in line to buy her another soda to replace the one she just left behind at the horrible ride that had twisted her stomach inside out. She glanced around to see what rides were near. She was tired and needed something where they could just sit and relax.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this," he urged her, handing her the cup filled with ginger ale. "This should help you feel better."

"Thanks," she responded, looking around. Her eyes landed on the old fashioned merry go round that appeared to have been constructed at the turn of the twentieth century. It had the traditional fancy horses instead of all kinds of weird, cartoonish animals.

"Want to take a ride?" Shuhei asked, noticing her staring at the lovely antique carousel.

"Yeah. I do," she answered, taking his hand when he held it out to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the ticket taker with dreads asked as they approached. He was an older man dressed like a carnival barker or a clown. Although it was night time, he was wearing sunglasses. "I saw you admiring it from over there."

"Yes, yes it is," Maeko replied with a smile.

"It's one of the original ones. It's from nineteen twenty seven. I found it at an old broken down seaside park in the States. It cost me a bundle to move it here and even more to have it restored, but I think it was worth it," he noted, staring at the machine with an affectionate expression on his face.

"That's wonderful. It's amazing. I can't believe it's nearly a hundred years old. It's so beautiful," she murmured, completely mesmerized as she looked at it.

"Yeah. It was old and broken down, left to die a pitiful death alone. All it needed was someone to love it and give it the will to live just a little bit longer," he said, not noticing the melancholy expressions on the young couple's faces.

Shuhei squeezed Maeko's hand. The significance of what the man had said was not lost on them. That man had no idea how profound those two sentences were to them.

"Hey, come on," the man said, taking down the chain and waving them in. He shook his head when Shuhei handed him the tickets. "Save them for the Ferris wheel. Kiss your pretty girl at the top. This one's on me."

Maeko slid her hand along the intricately decorated bridles and saddles on the painted wooden horses. She picked a white one with carnations in shades of red, pink, and white all over the bridle and saddle. Climbing on, her hands traced the delicately carved petals of the flowers.

"What are you doing?" she giggled when Shuhei hefted himself up behind her. She laughed because he was sitting on the horses butt behind the saddle but refrained from making any jokes about him being a horse's ass. She could not do that because he was the most wonderful man she had ever met.

"I want to take this ride with you so I can do this," he murmured in her ear, enclosing her waist with his arms to hold her tightly against him.

Maeko took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning into him. She refused to let the fear come that threatened to overtake her. It was the fear that she had come to depend on him. She not only loved him, she needed him. _'All it needed was someone to love it and give it the will to live just a little bit longer_,' the man's words echoed through her consciousness. Shuhei had given her that.

Maeko squealed from being startled as the ride jerked and rumbled to life. A smile curled her lips when she felt Shuhei's arms squeeze her briefly in an unusual hug. Everything was unusual about them and their relationship. She held her breath when his fingers played across her neck, tickling her slightly before moving around to touch the heart he had given her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Maeko could barely catch her breath. He said it! He had really just said it! Her whole body experienced a surge of elation that made her feel more alive than she ever had so far in her entire life. A surreal, dreamy feeling descended upon her like a cloud. She knew she was being ridiculous but the moment called for it. This was epic.

"I love you too," she rejoined weakly, holding back the tears of pure joy. How could a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel possibly compare to this?

* * *

Today was the day of their one month anniversary. It was very juvenile, but he counted everyday with her. He had to because their relationship was different due to extenuating circumstances. Shuhei clutched the bouquet of orange blossoms in his hand as he rang Maeko's doorbell. The pristine white flowers had a misleading name. The florist had recommended them because they symbolize never-ending love. His big smile dropped right off of his face when she opened the door.

It was two in the afternoon and it appeared as if he had woken her up. She was a human train wreck. Her black hair was all knotted up and tangled and her face was pale. The dark circles under her eyes were so extreme it appeared she had the beginning of two black eyes. Even her lips were pale, giving her the distinct resemblance to a walking corpse which made him visibly shudder.

"Shuhei," she gasped, her gray eyes tearing up. "Please go away. I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Let me in, Maeko," he said, willing to grab her and force his way in but he wanted her to make the choice to allow him in.

Maeko ran her hand through her hair, or tried to, while grabbing the bridge of her nose to massage away the beginning of a headache. A tear coursed down her cheek, and she backed up to invite him in.

If Shuhei were not so worried about her, he would have laughed at the action that reminded him of her father. He put the flowers on the small table in the foyer and pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a bad day?" he asked, holding her gently. She seemed so weak and fragile in his arms.

Maeko had not told him because she did not want him to feel guilty. She was exhausted from their weekend trip to the beach. Her leg muscles ached, and she wanted to sit down. Pushing him away, she took his hand and led him to the couch. She snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating way too fast against her cheek. It was better he feel worried instead of guilty.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest," she murmured, nearly falling asleep before she finished the sentence.

Shuhei could hear her deep steady breathing. 'She's asleep again already?' he thought, his worry growing exponentially. This is what her father had tried to explain to him. How had the man coped all these years? She looked like death incarnate which served as a reminder of the inevitability and imminent threat of her demise. A tear slid from his eye as he held her; he could not help it. He knew the possibility was there all along but now that he had seen this, her perilous predicament had become all too real to him. Holding her so strongly she grunted and squirmed in his arms, he cried while she slept. He would never allow her to see the weakness because she needed him to be strong for her.

"I love you, and I will never leave you. Only you can leave me."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. This was a terribly sad story so I didn't want to make it too long. Chapter warning: you might need tissues.

* * *

A tense silence had settled over the table, and they had just been seated. Maeko and Shuhei had invited Kensei and Shinji out to dinner for a special occasion. During her stay in the bed over the last month, they had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other in depth. Shuhei had even attended her last doctor's appointment with her. Unfortunately, it was bad news. The valves had weakened to a point where blood would occasionally leak back into her heart which put her at risk for stroke and heart attack. They made the decision not to tell her father along with another life changing choice.

Shuhei and Shinji glared at each other like enemies analyzing their opponent before a skirmish. The female server appeared at the table and when she spoke it startled the two men who nearly jumped out of their seats. She in turn flinched violently from their unexpected reactions.

"Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?" she inquired.

"Yes, please," Maeko quickly spoke up. This was not the relaxing and enjoyable family dinner she had hoped for. "A pinot noir, please. A vintage no older than five years. I don't like too much acidity. What are you all having?"

The men gave their drink orders which were all alcoholic. It sounded like this was going to be the dinner from hell for everyone involved. Two glasses of wine into dinner and between the salad and main entrée, Maeko decided to speak up. She thought it would be better to give everyone heart burn now before their bellies were overfull with dinner.

"Shuhei has something to ask you, Daddy," Maeko announced without warning causing her boyfriend to choke on his beer.

"Well, what is it boy?" Kensei asked in his official father voice as the flustered black haired man tried to regain his breath.

"Sir, you know I love your daughter. I know we haven't been seeing each other long but –"

"Out with it," Shinji demanded as if he were talking to a criminal about to confess.

"Sir and …Shinji," Shuhei coughed after hesitating. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat. "I want to marry Maeko, and I'm asking your permission."

"You want to do what?" the blonde, now devoid of his Cheshire cat smile, asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Kensei inquired staying emotionless, staring at Shuhei with his piercing dark eyes.

"Yes. I love your daughter, and I want to be with her until death do us part however long that might be," he said boldly, feeling Maeko's hand clasp his under the table.

"All right. I don't see why not. It sounds like you two have discussed that at length and are quite sure about your decision. I know my daughter well enough to know that if she has set her mind to something it's going to happen whether I like it or not. With that being said, I'd rather give you my blessing and escort my daughter down the aisle than to miss out on the most important day of her life," he declared, getting up from his chair. He kissed his crying daughter and shook hands with his son-in-law to be.

Maeko stared at Shinji who appeared to be ready to cry himself but not for joy. She stood up from her seat without waiting for Shuhei to ask her and give her the ring to make it official. Leaning down to his ear, she whispered, "There's something I need to do. Just wait."

"O-okay. Hurry back," he stated with uncertainty, watching her as she walked by the sad blonde and patted him on the shoulder.

Shinji stood up, following Maeko outside of the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk a bit to keep from being interrupted by customers going in the front door.

"Couldn't you have at least warned me?" he queried, staring down at the tips of his shoes.

"I'm sorry. You knew this would happen someday," she replied, touching his arm. She pulled back her hand when he recoiled from her.

"No I didn't, Maeko! But it's my fault, not yours. I was a silly romantic fool who chose to believe that in the end you would pick me and we would live happily ever after. I dreamed that we would have a house full of kids and you would live to be a hundred. I had it all planned out," he said, turning away from her.

Maeko went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back. "You know that could never happen, Shinji. I probably won't even make it to the age you are now."

"I know but – "

"You shouldn't envy Shuhei. You should be glad it's not you. He's going to have a bedridden wife who can never have children and probably won't live to see her twenty fifth birthday. Is that really what you want?"

"Then why did you tell him yes! Why don't you just send him away?" he yelled, pulling her arms from around his waist.

"Because I'm being selfish!" she hollered back. "I'm only thinking about me and what I want! I want him! I would rather have three years of wonderful with him than thirty years of misery like some people!"

"Are you sure you will last that long?" he shot back cruelly without thinking.

"No. No, I'm not. I might only have three months. But I'll take it," she said, walking away from him and returning to the restaurant.

"What happened?" her father and her fiancé inquired in unison.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," she lied, swiping at her tears with her napkin. Their entrees had arrived so she swiftly dug in to avoid any further conversation. "Let's just eat. I'm famished."

Nothing could be further from the truth. She had no appetite whatsoever.

~\..'../~

* * *

Six months later…

'Where in the hell is that boy? I'm going to kill him if he's backed out,' Kensei thought to himself, glancing at his watch again. The wedding should have started thirty minutes ago. He went to the bride's dressing room to check on his daughter again.

Maeko was sitting in the chair by the window staring outside apprehensively. Every time a car drove by the church, she would jump to her feet and look to check if it was Shuhei. She twisted the piece of the long train from her wedding dress that she held in her hand.

"Daddy, where is he?" she asked tensely, making her father flinch.

Kensei pressed his hand to his wildly beating heart from his daughter startling him. He had no idea she was aware of his presence since she was so focused on the vehicles going by outside. 'I'm going to kill that boy for leaving her at the altar,' he thought as he watched a tear slide from his daughter's eye. He clenched his fists by his sides, quickly opening them when she began to speak.

"It's not what you think," she said quietly as if reading his thoughts. "There's something wrong. He would be here. Something has happened. I'm afraid."

Kensei crossed the room to his daughter, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. He held her as she cried softly. It did not matter that she was drenching his rented tuxedo with her tears.

"Kensei! Maeko!" Shinji yelled, sliding into the room across the hardwood floor in his slick bottomed dress shoes.

"Shinji, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kensei growled, glaring at the overexcited blonde on the verge of full blown panic.

"The station just called," he managed to say between deep gulps of much needed air. "There's been an accident. It's Shuhei."

Maeko staggered back from her equally shocked father who had dropped his arms from her. She glanced around in a confused panic, searching for her purse and keys. Not bothering to take off her wedding dress, she moved toward the door.

"Well, what hospital is he at? Daddy, come on let's – " The words died on her tongue when Shinji grabbed her arm to stop her. She stared at him with fury and bewilderment when he held her arm firmly and shook his head.

"He's not at the hospital, Maeko," he panted, seeing the misplaced relief flood her.

"Well, good that means he's okay. Right?" She blinked as he just stood there not saying a word. The truth refused to sink in. "Shinji please answer," she begged, grabbing the lapels of his tuxedo.

"Sweetheart, he's dead," he told her, grabbing her before she could fall.

"No, no, no, no," she chanted, shaking her head in defiance. "You're lying, Shinji. You're making this up. Stop being mean. Stop it! Tell me the truth!"

Shinji stared into her dark gray eyes and shook his head. His tongue was not cooperating and he could not utter a single word. He watched her face crumble and knew what was coming next. He had experienced this before with newly informed widows. They fell to their knees together when the reality sunk in, and it crushed her emotions. Not worrying about his hearing, he held her tightly as she began to scream.

Kensei dropped to his knees beside his daughter, putting his arms around her as well while she bucked and kicked. Neither one of the men let go as she continued to howl in mourning while throwing punches at nothing in particular but landing a few that really hurt. Eventually the wailing cries of bereavement ceased as did the physical violence that was her pathetic attempt to fight the truth. They were left with a pale, panting mess of a woman who would never be married. As her lips paled and her breath began to come in noisy, wheezing gasps, they wondered if she would even make it through the day.

"Call an ambulance," Kensei ordered Shinji, taking his traumatized daughter into his arms.

"Don't bother. I don't want to live anymore," she murmured, gasping loudly afterward from a pain in her chest. It felt as if she had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer.

"Baby, you can't…you can't do this," he said, tears running down his face and falling onto hers.

"Daddy, I love you," she rasped, breathing faster.

"Maeko, don't," he begged, shaking her when she closed her eyes.

Her heart was beating in her ears at a very slow rhythm while an invisible fist gradually squeezed it harder and harder.

"I've been lying to you. The doctor said it could happen any time now at my last appointment two weeks ago. He said stenosis had started and two of the valves were narrowing. The blood flow has been steadily decreasing to my heart. He doubted I'd make it to the wedding much less the honeymoon," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

"Oh, god, Baby, no," he cried, holding her close and rocking her as they sat on the floor. His daughter was dying in his arms and there was no way to save her this time. Even if there had been a way, he doubted she would have fought for it. "Things aren't supposed to happen this way. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children."

"And grooms aren't supposed to die on their wedding day either," she added, struggling to breath. She made a horrible sucking sound in a futile attempt to draw air into her longs. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Forgive me."

Kensei felt her cold fingers lay against his cheek then slowly begin to fall away. He knew without even checking that there would be no pulse. Keeping his eyes closed tightly, he continued to rock her. It took two shots of tranquilizers, the paramedics, Shinji and two other police officers in attendance to make him let go of his daughter. He was the one taken to the hospital in the ambulance.

~\..'../~

* * *

Three days later there was a double funeral; a bride and groom that never made it to the altar were buried side by side. Maeko knew she would never get her happily ever after here on earth. Since Shuhei was with her, Kensei comforted himself with the fact that his daughter would have a happy for an eternity now.


End file.
